Tenten's Valentine's Day
by Kitkat12323
Summary: "Auntie Tenten, who's your valentine?" It started with an innocent question. It ended in sharing a special day with the children she has come to love with all her heart. Valentine's Day would no longer be a lonely time. (Oneshot)


**Tenten's Valentine's Day**

**Summary: **"Auntie Tenten, who's your valentine?" It started with an innocent question. It ended in sharing a special day with the children she has come to love with all her heart. Valentine's Day would no longer be a lonely time.

**Another NejiTen oneshot. This time Neji isn't around in person, but he is around in spirit and thought. Also, NaruHina children are cute! I just don't really like Boruto's English name so I'll be using the Japanese one.**

**Note:**

Suisen - Daffodil (English name): respect

Burūberu - bluebell (English name): grateful

Shion - Aster tataricus (English name): remembrance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Tenten sighed as she arranged the lilies in a vase. She could hear Boruto coming into the house as he shouted something to his school friends. The door closed with a click. She smiled as she knew that Himawari had also come home. Boruto tended to slam the door when he came in while his sister would shut it quietly.

"How was school?" she called from the kitchen. She set the vase down and smiled at her handy work. She may never be as good as Ino at arranging flowers, but what she could do sufficed.

Himawari was the first to rush into the kitchen. "Auntie Tenten!" The dark haired girl hugged the older woman.

"Oh, the old bag is here? Great…" Boruto said sarcastically. Just as he made it past the doorframe, two kunai embedded themselves on either side.

The blond child jumped back. "Can't you take a joke, Auntie Tenten!"

Tenten smiled sweetly though her eyes screamed murder. "Just checking your reflexes."

Himawari giggled as she watched her older brother sweat nervously. Tenten had no qualms at being a bit rough with the children. Boruto was usually the one on the receiving end of her wrath with his smart cracks.

Tenten sighed as she turned back to the kitchen counter. "Anyways, your mom and dad are were called out of Konoha to Suna for a diplomatic meeting. I think Hinata said it had to do with making better relations with smaller villages."

Himawari looked down feeling sad that her parents were out.. "Will they be gone for long?"

Tenten shook her head. "They should be back in two days. I'm sure your mom will bring back a nice gift from Suna. For now, I've been tasked with watching over you two until then."

The blond boy sat down and put his feet on the table. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm old enough to look after Himawari."

"I think it would be Himawari looking after you," she mumbled to herself. "Well, as old as you are, Boruto, your parents still want me to watch after both of you."

The dark haired child sat down. "Auntie Tenten, will you help me make chocolate tonight?"

The kunoichi nodded. "Sure. Although, why do you want to make chocolate?"

The young girl started blushing a bit. "W-well...tomorrow is the day before Valentine's Day and I want to give someone chocolate at the academy."

"Himawari has a secret crush on someone." Tenten giggled. "That's so cute. I remember I had a crush too, though I was fourteen at the time."

Boruto narrowed his eyes. "Who are you giving them to, Himawari?"

She shook her head. "It's a secret. Plus, you might scare them away if I told you."

The blond huffed. "Valentine's Day is a stupid day. Who cares if someone gives you chocolate? You can get that any time. Plus everyone gets all annoyed when they don't get as many as others."

"You're just saying that because you didn't get one last year," Himawari teased. Her brother's face tinged red with embarrassment and anger.

Tenten chuckled. "It doesn't really matter. I never found the holiday too exciting either. Though I guess now I think of it differently."

"Auntie Tenten, who's your valentine?" Himawari looked at the older woman in curiosity.

Boruto snorted. "Please Auntie Tenten is too old to have guys give her chocolate. Anyways eating candy will only make her fatter."

The bun haired woman felt her eye twitch. She grabbed both of his cheeks and pulled. "Boruto, you say such mean things. Maybe I should take care of that tongue of yours."

"Snop! I'm swarry entie Tenwren!" He tried to pull back, but she held firmly on his cheeks.

"I don't know. Maybe not getting chocolates is a good thing, Boruto. Your cheeks are so chubby. Look how far I can pull them." She grinned maliciously as she tugged on them one last time.

Once she let go, the child rubbed his abused face. "You're so abusive! You're even scarier than Sarada's mom at times."

Tenten just hummed as she pulled out some pans. "Well, Himawari, why don't we start making the chocolate? That way we'll be able to have it done by dinner."

"Okay!"

Boruto had started leaving when Tenten called, "Boruto why don't you help us?"

The blond turned and glanced at his aunt. "Cooking is for girls! I don't want-"

"Boruto…" The glint in her eyes made him gulp.

"Ah...actually that s-sounds like fun!" He forced a grin on as he came over. Tenten smiled sweetly and gave him a pat on the head.

"Okay, let's make a good batch of chocolate!"

"I'm exhausted…" Tenten sighed as she sunk into the couch. The chocolate making had been a messy affair as Boruto and Himawari had started arguing who could lick the bowl. Tenten had tried to stop them, but when the blond smeared chocolate on his sister's face a war broke out.

The kitchen had turned into a mess of chocolate. They ended up cleaning the kitchen and then they had to remake the chocolate. After, she made dinner and they ate. Once dinner was done, she sent the two to bed and put the chocolate in the fridge to cool.

She went to cleaning all the dishes; Tenten was exhausted. The house was quiet, as the two had fallen asleep. She looked up at the ceiling wondering what she should do. Hinata had said she could sleep in their guest bedroom. Despite being tired, Tenten didn't have the urge to sleep.

She glanced at the calendar on the wall nearby. "Valentine's Day is in two days. I guess it's that time again. Ino should have my flowers ready again," she thought to herself.

With that thought, Tenten pulled herself off the couch and headed up the stairs.

"Hey guys, I'm going out do some shopping. Be good, okay." Tenten called to the two who were in the living room.

"Where are you going?" Himawari was curious, as her aunt had seemed a bit antsy all day. It was Valentine's Day, but since it was a weekend, the two didn't have classes.

Tenten checked her bag. She wore her casual clothes, which consisted of maroon pants that cinched at the ankle and a sleeveless Chinese styled black shirt. The shirt was outlined in red edges with red colored frog buttons. Her hair was done up in its usual twin buns and braid.

"I'm going out to do some shopping, that's all." She smiled at the girl. "Take care of your brother, okay?"

Himawari nodded. "Okay." Tenten left the house. The girl watched as she walked off and disappeared.

"Boruto, let's follow Auntie Tenten," Himawari said suddenly. The blond looked up from the television.

"Why'd we do that? All she's doing is shopping for food," he said and yawned.

Himawari shook her head. "We have a full fridge, Boruto. I think Auntie Tenten lied to us. She seemed very eager to go out today. Maybe she's meeting up with someone! Maybe she has a date!"

The girl was getting excited to think that her aunt might have date for Valentine's Day. Boruto didn't look at all interested. He just went back to watching the show. The dark haired child frowned before standing in front of the TV.

"Come on, big brother," she said and pouted.

Boruto groaned. "Don't make that face! That's cheating!"

She smiled sweetly as her brother got up grumbling. "Thanks so much, Bro!"

He rolled his eyes as they made their way out of the house. "Always pulling that face...sheesh you and mom do the same thing."

"I don't know what you mean," she said innocently. The two chuckled as they made their way to the stores.

"Here you go, Tenten. A bouquet of suisen flowers, a bouquet of burūberu and a bouquet of shions." Ino listed the flowers she had arranged for the woman.

Tenten smiled and smelled the bouquets. "They always smell so good. Thanks for making them look so nice, Ino."

The blond smiled. "No problem. It's refreshing not to have to arrange another bouquet of roses. Some people aren't creative when it comes to expressing their feelings."

"I doubt roses would fit in this situation," she muttered to herself.

Ino leaned forward. "So are you ever going to tell me who the flowers are for? You always get them at this time of year. Are they for a special someone?" She grinned widely and gave the brunette a suggestive look.

Tenten snorted. "That's actually a very disturbing image you've made me think about. I'm give them to Gai-sensei and Lee."

The blond wrinkled her nose. "Ugh, I kind of regret asking now. Wait! Who's the third bouquet for?"

"I have to get going. Thanks again, Ino!" She waved and rushed out of the store.

Ino huffed in annoyance. "She ran out faster than she came in…"

She looked around the store as she thought. A small smile formed on her face as she realized something. She could still see Tenten as she made her way down the street. There was a slight bounce in her step. Ino shook her head with a soft look on her face.

"Remembrance. It fits."

Himawari and Boruto had hid behind a stall when they saw their aunt come out of the flower shop. She had three bouquets of flowers in her arms. She didn't seem to notice the two as she passed by. She was heading to the hospital.

"I wonder who the flowers are for?" Himawari asked.

Boruto shrugged his shoulder not very interested. "Who cares? Let's just follow her and get this over with."

The two made their way to the hospital. They made sure not to be too close to her. Tenten walked in the building and immediately went down a hall. The two children looked at each other before following. They saw that she had made her way into a common room for the patients.

She was standing in front of table. She handed the yellow bouquet to the person sitting at the table. Both stared with wide eyes as they saw that it was Maito Gai. He was grinning widely that his white teeth flashed bright enough for the two children to flinch.

"Isn't that the Bushy Brow's sensei?" Boruto asked.

Himawari nodded. "He's also Auntie Tenten's sensei. Gai-san no longer teaches, but he's still as active as ever despite being wheelchair bound."

The blond narrowed his eyes as he gave the man a once over. "He doesn't look like anything special. What's up with the geezer; he has way too much energy for an old man."

She sighed and before turning her attention to her aunt. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but her aunt was smiling widely as she talked to the older man. It was as if a light had been plugged in, as she had never seen Auntie Tenten smile as brightly as she did now. She smiled, but this was a different smile. It was as if it was saved for only certain occasions.

"Tenten, my youthful former student! You have brought me such beautiful flowers again," Gai exclaimed.

Tenten rubbed the back of her head. "They're the same as last year, Gai-sensei. I've given you flowers like these for the past ten years."

The man grinned. "No matter, they are always a sight to see. I am no longer your sensei, Tenten, so you do not have to call me that."

"Sorry, it's still an old habit despite all those years. So how have you been?" she inquired and sat down. She set her other flowers to a side.

"I've been doing well. I try my best to stay in top shape because sitting around isn't youthful at all. The nurses won't let me wheel around the village at top speed though." He frowned.

She sweat dropped. "Well I think it would be a bit dangerous. Plus you can't strain yourself too much or Sakura might make you unable to move period."

Though Sakura didn't work full time at the hospital, she still came in. Her word was law when it came to patients. She could still be scary especially to patients she knew well. She had no qualms at bruising the patient a bit if they didn't listen. Tenten wondered if what she did was illegal, but she seemed to get away with it.

"Ah, Sakura has calmed down a bit. She is busy with her lovely Sarada. She's very quiet, but I can see power under that silent layer. The same goes for the Naruto's children," Gai said and nodded.

"Boruto and Himawari and wonderful. Though Boruto is more of a troublemaker than Himawari, but Naruto was a troublemaker too back when he was younger. I guess Himawari takes after her mother," Tenten added. A warm smile came to her face as she talked about the two children.

Gai nodded knowingly. "You care a lot about the two. They seem very close to you as well."

Tenten looked down and sighed. "The best I can do is give them both my love. They're going to be wonderful when they get older. All I can do is watch and give my unconditional love and support."

The older man placed a reassuring hand on her's. "You are doing well, Tenten. You seem much happier than those many years ago."

She smiled. "I am happier."

The two talked for while before Tenten decided to head out. She said her goodbyes and made her way out of the hospital. She headed to Team Gai's old training ground. Most likely who she was looking for would be there.

"Boruto, she left!" Himawari shook her brother who had fallen asleep. The two had sat in the waiting room making sure they had a clear view of when Tenten left.

He grumbled and smacked her hand away. "Need more sleep. I want ramen for breakfast, mom…"

Himawari smacked her forehead. "Come on Boruto! Get up!"

He just sighed and kept drooling. She narrowed her eyes. "Oh no mom found your secret stash of Icha Icha Paradise!"

"What!" Boruto immediately sat up. He looked around wildly for said mother. When he didn't see her, he turned his attention to his sister.

"About time you got up!" Himawari marched off without him. Boruto quickly made his way after her and they both stopped outside. Looking both ways, they didn't see Tenten anywhere.

The young girl sighed. "Where did she go? It's your fault that we can't find her now!"

"How is it my fault?! It's your fault for not even knowing where she headed off to next." He blamed her.

The siblings glared at each other before turning away. "Well let's just find Auntie Tenten. She can't be too far." Himawari went one way while Boruto stalked off in the other direction.

Tenten came to the training field. Just as she thought, she saw Lee working out. He was walking on his hands around the field. For once his protégé wasn't around. She made her way closer to the field. She chuckled as she heard him chanting under his breath. No matter how much time would pass, Lee would always remain the same.

"Lee!" she called to him. The man turned, on his hands, to her and smiled.

"Tenten!" He hand-walked his way towards her. "It is good to see you! Are you here to have a youthful spar?"

She shook her head and held out the blue bouquet. "I came to give you these. It's the same as last year, Lee."

He flipped himself over and onto his feet. "Thank you, Tenten! These are as gorgeous as the setting sun! You are too kind to me."

She sighed as he started tearing up. "Calm down, Lee. We've gone through this already. I get these for you because you're my best friend. I'm grateful for your friendship and company."

He held the flowers tightly; she was bit afraid he might crush them. "This means a lot, Tenten. Thank you again! Come I will show my gratitude by running one thousand laps around the field."

Tenten waved her hands. "N-no need to do that. I'm fine with just a simple thank you."

Lee nodded. "We should spar again some time. We haven't really done that in a while."

"That's true. You should come by the shop too." Tenten still had her weapons shop despite not being able to sell many items. Of course common weapons like kunai and shuriken were still on demand as missions were still going on. She just didn't sell many rare weapons.

"Of course! I will come with my protégé. You can teach him about the importance of weapons as it will be most helpful for him to learn something new." Lee looked determined and his eyes blazed with passion.

She looked nervous. "O-of course I'd love to teach someone about weapons. As long as you both don't get too excited…"

He pumped up his fist. "Yosh!"

Tenten shook her head but was smiling the whole time. Somethings would never change no matter how much time went by. At least she knew that she could always count on Lee being there for her. That was something she wanted to always be the same even as she got old.

The two chatted for a while before Lee returned back to his training. Tenten left him to his exercises. She still held the last bouquet as she headed off in a different direction. The smile she had on her face fell a bit as she made her way down the road.

"Ugh, she's gone, Himawari!" Boruto cried. The two had spent a long time looking for their aunt. Unfortunately they hadn't seen her anywhere.

Himawari sighed and stared at the ground feeling like she had failed. "Where could she have gone? Why can't we find Auntie Tenten?"

"I'm right here," she said. Both children spun around in surprise. Tenten stood with one hand on her hip as she held the bouquet in the other.

Boruto's mouth fell. "W-where did you…?"

"I knew you two were following me when you got to the flower shop. I might not do many missions, but I'm still a capable kunoichi." She raised an eyebrow at them.

"A-auntie Tenten...we just wanted...well I mean…" Himawari looked embarrassed.

Tenten chuckled. "You two wanted to know where I was going, right?"

"Not me! Himawari thought you had a date or something. I told her that no way could an old bag like you land a date!" Boruto exclaimed.

A tick mark formed on her forehead. "You really want me to pin you up on the Hokage monument, don't you?"

He backed up and hid behind the younger girl. "N-no. S-sorry!"

Sighing, she gestured to them. "Come on. You can see who I'm visiting next."

They followed behind her hesitantly. "Um...where did you go after the seeing Gai-san?" Himawari asked.

Tenten looked down at them. "I went to see Rock Lee. He was sparring in one of the fields. Every Valentine's Day, I give Gai and Lee flowers. Gai gets suisen flowers as they represent respect. He was my former sensei and I hold a great deal of respect for him. Lee gets burūberu as they represent gratefulness. He's been my teammate and best friend for so long. I don't know what I would do without his constant presence."

Himawari pointed at the last bouquet Tenten still held. "Who are those for?"

A sad smile appeared on the older woman's face. "You'll see."

They made their way to the Konoha cemetery. Tenten navigated her way through the tombs expertly. She had been here many times and she knew her way around like the back of her hand. She would come every day after closing up the shop. There were times where she spent a few minutes and other times where she spent hours.

"Why are we in the cemetery?" Boruto looked around. He didn't care too much for cemeteries, as they were a constant reminder that eventually everyone would end up there regardless of anything they had done.

They stopped in front of a plot. "Uncle Neji's grave?!" Himawari and Boruto said together.

Tenten nodded as she set the bouquet down near the top of the marker. "Every Valentine's Day, I also bring your uncle a bouquet of shions. I visit him every day though, but only on this day do I bring flowers."

Himawari squatted down. "What do shions mean?"

"Remembrance. No matter how long he is gone, I will always keep him in my heart and in my memories," she murmured.

Boruto had never seen her look so sad. "Do you always come alone?"

"Yes. This is the first time I brought others with me," she answered. Her eyes were focused on the flowers.

Himawari reached out and took her hand. Boruto took her other one. Tenten blinked in surprise as both children held onto her hand. She looked at the youngest who gave her an encouraging smile. Looking at Boruto, she was met with a grin.

"Don't worry, Auntie Tenten, we'll come with you every year. You don't have to do this alone anymore," the little girl said.

A single tear fell and slid down her cheek. She was smiling despite the tear. "Thank you. Both of you, thank you so much."

The next day after that, Tenten was at the cemetery again.

Naruto and Hinata had come back early. When the three had returned from the cemetery, the two greeted them. Tenten had stayed for dinner and helped prepare it. The children spent time playing out in the yard with their father.

Now standing at Neji's grave, she was alone. Everything was quiet as everyone else was heading home. She liked it when the cemetery was empty. She enjoyed being alone for a bit when she was there. Despite the fact that people were buried here, she felt calm and at peace whenever she went to visit.

"Hello, Neji." She smiled as she looked at the name on the grave.

The wind blew her hair. "It was nice to see you with other people. I always thought it was better to visit you on Valentine's Day alone. Yet when Himawari and Boruto were with me, I felt happy."

She laughed to herself. "I love them very much, Neji. They're both wonderful children and they adore you. Hinata talks about you all the time. Even though she told them about you when you were younger, they still think you're the best."

She bent down and brushed a few stray petals. The bouquet she had put there was still fresh, though the wind blew off a few petals. Tenten was silent as she stared down at the grave. She missed him very much. Yet she could feel him watching over them. He was watching over Hinata and Naruto. He was watching over his niece and nephew. He was watching over Lee, Gai and her as well.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would be like if you were here next to me. I wonder if I would ever tell you how I feel. Telling you back then when I first came to visit all those years ago seems like such a long time," she continued.

She gently traced his name. "I love you, Neji. Even though you're not here with me physically, I know you're in my heart, my memories and you're probably watching over everyone from up there."

Looking up at the cloudless sky, she smiled as her eyes shined in the setting light. "Even if you never loved me the way I love you, I'm fine with that. Realizing I love you was one of the best moments I had. I found my way out of that dark and depressing place."

Tenten recalled feeling alone, lost and depressed after Neji's funeral. She hadn't processed his death until later. Once she realized he would no longer be there to spar with, to go on missions, and to talk to, she broke down. She had scared Lee and Gai as she spent her time in her home doing nothing. She had locked herself away from the real world.

Those few months were the hardest, as she felt empty. She felt like she was just a shell of her former self. There had been no light. It was as if her world had gotten dark and no one, not even her best friend or her former sensei, could save her.

Then, one day she saw a pure white dove trapped in a tangle of wires. It was most likely from one of her wire traps. It was out in her yard making a lot of noise flapping its wings trying to get out. She had gone to help untie the dove. It had been oddly calm as she worked at the tangles. When the bird was finally free, it just stood there for a few moments. It seemed to stare at her and bow its head in thanks. Then it flew off.

At that moment, a sense of peace washed over her. It was like her sadness and depression had just melted off. She had stood in that spot for a while before walking to the cemetery. She hadn't been since the funeral, as she was too scared. When she got to his grave, she didn't feel dread or loneliness. It was as if all that had been washed away by the dove.

That was the first time she had said how she felt about him; three words was enough. There was, of course, no answer. Yet it was as if a weight had been lifted off her heart. From then on, she went to visit his grave every day. She slowly returned to the world of the living. She opened up a weapons shop as a way to pass time.

"It's strange how such simple things can fix people. I believe that you sent that dove to me, Neji. You didn't want to see me despair anymore. I thank you for that," she whispered.

Standing up, she brushed off the grass. "I should get going. I'll be back tomorrow at the same time, Neji."

She started walking off, but paused. Turning, she grinned widely. "Happy Valentine's Day!" Walking off, Tenten hummed a tune to herself.

A white dove flew overhead. It landed right next to the bouquet of flowers she had placed. The dove seemed to inspect the bouquet. The sun cast a long shadow behind her. For a brief moment, another shadow appeared next to hers. Then the shadow disappeared as if it had never been there. The dove was gone and all that was left next to the bouquet was a single white feather.

* * *

**Kitkat**


End file.
